


snowflake kisses and an ironical suicide

by xanaxhoe



Category: Leafy - Fandom, LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Luna - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Leafy, M/M, Smut, hiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanaxhoe/pseuds/xanaxhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically leafy anf luna falling in love lmao read it please</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowflake kisses and an ironical suicide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desirat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=desirat).



> SHOULD I WRITE MORE BECAUSE IDK MAN IT'S BAD BUT IDK DO U WANT MORE?

Calvin didn't think of himself as submissive. And he wasn't... well, when he was fucking girls. And he had never thought of himself as something else than straight. He still didn't, but now he was lying on his friends bed, with said friend kneeling over him and holding his hands over his head, not letting Calvin move. But the thing is it was completely consensual. 

Calvin was looking away. He always said he didn't like eye contact because he likes to look at his surroundings more, but in reality it was because he was afraid of confrontation.   
"Look at me" Austin said. Calvin uncomfortably turned his head towards his friend and looked him straight into the eyes.  
"You sure you wanna do this?"  
"W-why wouldn't I be?" Oh god. There it was. The cliché nervous stutter.   
"Aw. Are you blushing?" Was he?   
"I'm not." He said, looking away again. Calvin felt exposed, being restricted of movid his arms. Vulnerable.   
"If you say so..." Austin said, leaning down. Calvin flinched when he started kissing his neck and slowly moving up towards his Jawline where he would leave a hickey. Calvin was silently letting it happen, but Austin felt his friend tense up under him and asked "You okay?".   
"I'm just... not used to this"   
"Wanna try something else?"  
"I don't know dude..."  
"No pressure." He let go of Calvin's hands and just sat down next to him.  
"Sorry."  
"No don't be. Calvin you didn't do anything wrong."  
He sat up before saying "You know what? I should probably just go. Yeah." So he stood up and ran out of the room and down the flight of stairs. Before Austin could even follow him, he put on his boots and jacket and stepped out into the snow. He started walking towards a park. 

***

Calvin was sitting on a swing and thinking about what an idiot he was. Why did he even let that kind of thing happen? They were friends, for fuck's sake. Just friends. Just as he was thinking that, someone let themself fall onto the swing next to him. Calvin looked up. Austin. He was out of breath. Holding onto the swing's cold metal chains. He was only wearing a short sleeved t-shirt and shorts. His socks were dripping wet because of the snow, making his feet numb. He didn't even get dressed.   
"What the fuck..." Calvin mumbled.  
"Just -hah- came to -hah- say sorry."  
"You fucking ran here?"  
"All the way" he said, still breathing rapidly.  
"No it's okay, I shouldn't have lead you on like that."


End file.
